Life of the Youngbloods
by blazedBasilisk
Summary: AU, Humanstuck, OC. When a new kid comes to town and meets all of the trolls that we know and love, what adventures will ensue with this new guy coming into the picture? TW: The OC is a fan troll of my creation and will probably be what a lot of the action is based off of. Don't kill me.


=== Be the mystery kid

I wake up in the morning and stretch out my arms like I do every other morning of my life. Then I get up out of bed and instantly feel the cold tile under my feet. After mentally preparing myself to face the sheer cold that is the floor I get up and run to my drawer to get some clothes. As I get my clothes I see myself in the mirror and asses myself thoroughly.

I am 5'11 which is pretty tall, especially considering I am only 14 going into high school. I have about mid length shaggy black hair, that I never really comb unless I wake up with extreme bed head. I have completely black eyes that actually change color. No not like hazel, it's a mutation that changes my eye color. They are normally black but they can become a fire red or an ice blue dependent on whatever is going on in my messed up head. This is one of the reasons that I wear a purple colored prescription glasses that cover my eye color but aren't shades. The other is that you're pretty blind without them. I am technically white, but I have Greek ancestry so my skin is actually really tan and I look like some kind of islander.

As I look through my drawers I finally decide on what I'm going to wear for the day. I pick out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a black symbol that you designed yourself on it. It is a circle with a line sticking halfway out and in the sides and top of the circle. You like to think that it's a kind of thirteenth zodiac for your odd leap year birthday, February 29th. You get dressed quickly (because you hate being too cold or hot) and grab your backpack. It's pretty much empty since it's the first day of school, but I just always liked backpacks since they are so convenient. I look in my mirror again and give myself a morning pep talk. "It's time to be a worthless piece of shit today", then I walk down the stairs (have to be careful of those) into the kitchen. I see my brother Lucian sitting down drinking some coffee out of his plain white mug.

We live in a two story house in an ok part of town that we got cheap because the original owner needed to sell it quickly for some extra money. We moved here from our old town because we needed to move out of our old house after our father's death. The place we lived just reminded us both of him, and we were both in a depressed kind of state from the time of his death up until our recent move. We have only been staying in the house a week up until today.

Lucian is a pretty cool dude, the type of guy that you would avoid in the streets at night. The kind of man that wears a leather jacket unbuttoned with a white tee shirt, just to look intimidating. He works in an auto parts shop, taking apart and putting together cars, and this is how we make our money to get by. But he only works part time so that he can go to school. The other reason we moved is because Lucian is in college as of today and to do all of this we needed to live closer to the school for easier access. I honestly love my brother a whole lot. He seems like an arrogant prick at first (people say I get it from him) but if you get to know him he really does care. But I would never let him know that.

Speaking of Lucian, he says something to me. I wasn't paying attention, so I assume it is a greeting and say something along the lines of "Hey, I'm good". I don't feel like talking at the moment, I have enough on my mind moving to a new school in a new town and being a freshman. I walk by the kitchen and grab a snack bar to go, and just nod my head at my brother to get him to stop talking. He gets the point, shuts up, and goes back to sipping his coffee. I open the door and start the walk to my first day of high school.

Sorry, I forgot to mention who I am. My name is Dracon Diablo, and I am quite the odd kid. I am a mostly laid back kind of guy who will do anything to make people laugh. I'm a dare devil to the extreme and basically get high on my own adrenaline, but I also like to stay home on the computer and just chill sometimes. What I do on the vastness of the internet really depends on the day. I like online gaming, chatting with friends and roleplaying most. And I also like fan fiction, but tell anyone and I will cut you from ear to ear. It is mostly due to my secret passion for romance. I don't mean horrible rom coms that some people love, but just the idea of couples and that kind of shit is god damn adorable to me. I make all A's in school not because I work hard, but because it's easy. I retain information really well and the rest of it is just common sense, so that's a pretty good thing. I love to draw even though I'm only half decent at it, but I mostly draw cool gadgets anyway.

I would talk about my bad qualities more, but you can just figure that out along our little adventure. I also just really want to think about what I'm going to do to make a first impression at my new school. I really hope everyone isn't a total prick. Oh god I can see it right up the street. Well here I motherfucking gWHAT THE FUCK!?

I am suddenly crushed by a falling cat girl. She quickly gets up off of me and starts apologizing, like I am are about to pound her face in if she doesn't. I didn't think I looked that intimidating. But she must be scared considering how large I am, and looks like she is a pretty passive kind of girl. She's about five foot on the spot, if she even reaches up that high. Her skin is very pale and she looks very clean but unorganized. She has dark olive green eyes, and reddish short hair. But that is very hard to tell under her dark blue cat hat, which really sticks out. The rest of her outfit consists of blue jeans, a black tee shirt with the Leo symbol on it, and a green over coat that is way too big for her. She seems nice but I don't think I am expressing that by sitting there and staring at her.

I grab hold of her shoulders (as I often do to calm people down) and look at her face. "Chill the fuck down, I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" I say in my most calm voice possible. She nods at me like I'm still going to kill her so I let go of her shoulders. I shake her hand and say "My name is Dracon, Dracon Diablo and it's my pleasure to meet you." I then bow down in a very gentleman like manner and she giggles with her hand over her mouth. "And my name is Nepeta Leijon, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She curtsies with a pretend skirt and I smile a bit with the corner of my mouth.

I then address the elephant in the room and ask why the fuck she was in a tree in the first place, and why she fell on me. We started walking to school while she went on to explain that she loved to climb, but a squirrel surprised her, and she fell. I assumed she would stop walking with me once we hit the middle school next door but she kept on going. I looked at her with a face like "what the fuck?" and she replied with "Yeah I'm actually a freshman, not in middle school. Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm not in high school." She looked up at me and said "So what grade are you in?" and I replied with a simple same. Then it's her turn to give me a "what the fuck" face and whines "How are we in the same grade but a foot apart in height?" I give a cool guy shrug and walk in the doors.


End file.
